


It's A Shame You're Not Truly Dead (Old ver)

by KittenMix



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Jamie is based off of the FNAF 3 night guard, M/M, Michael and Henry appear later, Nick is based off of Phone Dude, POV Multiple, This is also an au of my fnaf au that follows the lore more closely, Two dumb gays thought keeping a moldy rabbit wouldn't go wrong, William is a bitch, though I kinda don't understand the lore anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenMix/pseuds/KittenMix
Summary: !! Cancelled !!Is currently being rewritten!Nick finds an old moldy rabbit animatronic and brings it to his and his fiancé, Jamie, horror attraction. Jamie begrudgingly lets him keep it but quickly regrets it once the thing starts moving towards his office.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Moldy the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying I have no idea how this is going to go. I'm doing this for fun and to help for writing the fnaf comic I eventually wanna make based on my au I'm working on. That being said this chapter is kinda boring and short but it's quite important. Also every chapter will start with who's POV it is (so hopefully there's no confusion with POV's.)

Jamie’s POV

As much as I love my fiancé, I am seriously at my limit with him. While opening Fazbear’s Fright was a great idea, the moldy rabbit he had found wasn’t.

“Come on Jamie,” whined Nick, “With a little TLC it’ll look great in no time!”

“Yeah and then it’ll kill us. You know better than I do, these animatronics aren’t very safe,” I said, staring at the moldy rabbit.

“I know they aren’t safe but it looks broken beyond repair so I don’t think it’ll move.” I sighed, Nick wasn’t budging.

“Fine. But the sec-”

“Yes! I knew you’d let me keep it,” Nick said to me with glee before facing Moldy the rabbit, “Alright buddy you’ll be fixed up in no time!” As Nick ran off to probably grab some supplies, I took another look at the rabbit. It had some dark brownish stains, and even though it was moldy as hell it wasn’t in too bad of a condition.

“Alright! Nick the cleaner has arrived!” Nick was now wearing a worn yellow apron over-top of his hoodie, and had a clear shower cap covering his long black hair.

“Oh cleaner! I’m glad you came so quick! This moldy rabbit was going to stink up the place if you hadn’t arrived!” We both burst into laughter. 

“Well I’ll leave it to you cleaner Nick,” I said, stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek, “I need some rest before my shift.”

“Goodnight my fair moldy rabbit owner! I’ll see you,” Nick paused before talking again, “tomorrow, I guess!” We shared one more wave before I headed out the room to leave the attraction. Before I left though I took one last look at the office I would soon be spending six hours in. It had no doors to shut myself in with and a large vent, large enough for a rabbit animatronic to crawl through.

“I’ll grab the crowbar at our apartment before my shift,” I whispered to myself, “Better safe than dead by a moldy animatronic rabbit.” I finally headed out the exit, thoughts of the rabbit swirling in my head.  
____________________________________________________

I awoke with a fright, something seemed off. The clock beside the bed read 11:23. Shaking off the nervousness I looked to my right to see Nick, sleeping peacefully. Carefully, I got out of bed and grabbed my uniform before heading into the hallway. 

It seemed later than it was, everything was eerily quiet. I need to get used to it, since I’ll be dealing with this every night until we can afford to hire a real night guard. I turned into the bathroom, switched on the light, and looked into the shoddy mirror. The roots of my hair were starting to show again, beneath all the silver dye, but it would be a long while till I could get it dyed again. Quickly, I changed and freshened up a bit, before heading to the kitchen. I grabbed a quick meal and then started to leave, before remembering about the crowbar. It was leaning against the wall in the hallway closet, I grabbed it before leaving for real.

While it was only a short walk to Fazbear’s Fright, I made it last a bit longer. Anything to spend less time alone with the moldy rabbit. Unlocking the exit door I realized how creepy the place was at night. The party decorations that hung from the ceiling seemed ominous as they glittered in the moonlight, and the office had a strange green glow to it. As I went inside the office I realized the green glow was from a tablet on the desk. There was a note beside it, in Nick’s messy handwriting. It said he had cleaned the animatronic as good as he could for now and had left it leaning against a wall in the arcade room. The note also explained the tablet, which was a surprise for Jamie since Nick had let him keep the rabbit.

“He didn’t need to do this,” I said to myself, sighing. Turning on the tablet showed a normal homepage with apps but one of them piqued my interest. The app, called Camera, had the Fazbear’s Fright logo on it. I clicked the app and it brought up a small boxy layout of the place, with smaller boxes representing the cameras. Clicking on camera six brought up half of the arcade room, and showed the rabbit slumped against the wall.

“Good,” I muttered. While logically there was no way for the rabbit to move, I still wouldn’t take any chances. The crowbar was still stuck in my hand but after watching the cameras a bit more I put it on the desk. After watching the cameras even more I checked my phone, 2:47, only three and a bit more hours. I turned the tablet back on to see camera six was empty. Trying not to freak out, I quickly scanned the other cameras. On camera four I saw a moldy rabbit, and it was looking right at me.


	2. Watch Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie attacks the rabbit, Nick makes a deal, the moldy rabbit gives the two a name.

Jamie's POV

“Pick up, pick up, please pick up Nick,” I whispered to myself. The rabbit was still standing and staring at camera four, but I wasn’t sure how much longer it would stay there.

“Jamie,” said a sleepy Nick.

“The rabbit, the animatronic, it’s moved, it’s w-“

“It moved! I’ll be over as quick as I can!”

“Nick! It’s-“ The line went dead, plan B it is. I grabbed the crowbar from the desk and checked the camera again, it was still on camera four, perfect. Making my way out the office, I slowly walked towards the hallway the rabbit was in, holding the crowbar at the ready. Turning the corner the animatronic had turned its gaze towards me, it seemed to be inspecting me. A quiet groan came from the rabbit, like it had tried to speak.

“What? What are you,” I said, trying to hide my fear by tightening my grip on the crowbar.

“M- mich-” The voice coming from the animatronic strained but I could swear it had a slight British accent.

“What do you want?”

“Michael,” the rabbit managed to get out, “is tha-” It started to cough.

“Who is Michael? Are you-” I got cut off by the rabbit’s cough turning into a laugh, and then he sprinted at me. Slamming my crowbar right into the creepy thing's face, I managed to knock it back a bit before I took off running. I wouldn’t be safe in the office so I raced down a hallway and into the arcade room. The vents would be my best bet to hide in before, Nick, oh no. He would arrive soon and come face to face with a killer animatronic rabbit. Climbing into the vent I went around a bit before finding a hidden corner to hide in. I took out my phone, only to hear the sound of the vents creaking and a door slamming open.

“Nick,” I screamed, “Stay at the door!” I pulled myself around the vents a bit more and came out of them right in front of Nick.

“What,” said Nick, visibly concerned.

“Rabbit, moving, talking,” I puffed, quite out of breath, “it, it wants Michael.”

“Michael? Who’s-” Nick stopped as he saw the moldy rabbit emerge from the vent I had only come out of moments ago.

“Stop Running- You're making it,” the rabbit garbled out, “worse for your- self.” I went to raise up my crowbar to hit it again but Nick pushed me aside.

“You want Michael right,” Nick asked. The animatronic stopped and nodded its head.

“We can find you whoever that is, just calm down,” pleaded Nick. We all stood in silence for what seemed like ages before the rabbit spoke again.

“Find Michael- find him for me and,” it said, taking a second to cough, “I’ll leave- leave you two alone.” Nick sighed with relief but I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the office.

“You’re going to help the animatronic who was trying to kill me less than a minute ago,” I asked him, fuming.

“I wasn’t going- going to kill you,” said the rabbit, standing in the office doorway. It also added something else at the end but I could only hear a faint groan. This was the first time I had seen the rabbit standing in decent light. It seemed around seven-foot tall and the cleaning Nick had done to it gave it a slight yellowish hue instead of being pure dark green.

“Sure,” I said, suspiciously, “Who are you anyway?”

“Will- William Afton,” the rabbit croaked. Nick’s eyes lit up.

“Your William Afton? The William Afton,” Nick said excitedly.

“Yes?” Nick ran back over to the rabbit, or well William, and held out his hand. The animatronic took and shook it.

“It’s amazing to meet you! The history of your company is so fascinating to me; the animatronics, the mysteries, all of it!” While wondering how one of the co-founders of Fazbear Entertainment ended up dead, stuck in an animatronic, I remembered the spring lock suits.

“You died from one of the old spring lock suits,” I butted in, “didn’t you?” William turned his gaze towards me.

“Wait! You did,” said Nick, looking over William, “I thought those had all been destroyed, it’s amazing to find such an old piece of history with one of co-founders of Fazbear Entertainment inside!”

“As much as- as I enjoy this. Michael,” William said.

“Oh right! I have a lot of information at our apartment,” said Nick, facing away from William, “I’m guessing Michael also has the last name Afton, which is pretty uncommon but-” Nick started to mumble, listing off information or ideas that might help.

“Nick,” I said, drawing him out of his thoughts, “go back to the apartment and see if you can find any leads for Michael. I’ll stay here and finish my shift.” Nick looked at me and then glanced at William. I gave him a reassuring look.

“Ok! I’ll call you if I find anything,” said Nick, just before racing out the exit. I looked back at William, guess it was just him and me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I don't know how to write more than 800 words per chapter oof. Anyway the next chapter will have a pov change!


	3. The Show Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie leaves for a couple hours to help out Nick. This gives William time to meddle and get sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far! If you haven't noticed yet there is going to be 11 chapters in total, though there might be more, it depends. Each of the chapters have been roughly outlined and I'm going to try to release one every other day! Also William will refer to Nick and Jamie as kids, but Jamie is 26 and Nick is 27. Now enjoy my longest chapter yet!

William’s POV

I was sitting on the floor facing the pissed off night guard. It was obvious he didn’t want me around, yet he refused to stand up for himself. Pathetic. 

“Stop staring at me,” said the night guard, before changing into a whisper, “Creepy rabbit.”

“Spring B-” I started to cough again. While I was surprised to learn I could still talk in this suit, it took a great deal of effort. And coughing.

“Spring Bonnie,” I managed to say, “isn’t- they aren’t a rabbit- they-”

“They’re a bunny,” the night guard finishes, “I know, even if that’s the same thing. But it’s still creepy as hell.” It took a lot of effort to not kill the night guard right where he sat. I had taken a long time making the spring suits, and this teen was mocking them. But I needed to wait until the other one, Nick I believe was his name, found Michael. Then I could get rid of the two and escape this hell. Before I could keep planning though, the night guard’s phone went off.

“Yeah Nick? Find anything,” the night guard said into a plastic brick, where the phone sound had come from. The brick looked quite futuristic. I knew I was trapped in the old Freddy’s for a while, but how long had it been?

“Ok, I’ll tell him,” the night guard finished the call, placed down the plastic brick, and turned to me, “Nick hasn’t found anything yet, but he thinks it would go quicker if he came here. My shift ends in five minutes but I’m gonna leave now to help him bring stuff over.” The night guard stood up before grabbing his plastic brick and the crowbar he had kept beside him all night. 

“When will you- return,” I asked, hoping it would be a while.

“Probably around seven or eight, so you have a couple of hours,” said the night guard, “I’ll notice if you mess with something though.” With that the night guard had left, leaving me to begin. Nick would be easy to get rid of first, he practically loved me, the night guard on the other hand. He was short and fast, but also surprisingly strong. Surprising him would be my best bet. I slowly stood up, rusty spring locks digging into what was left of my body. It didn’t hurt, since I could no longer feel pain, but I was still getting used to being able to feel my rotting corpse.

“Come on- Will- William you have a show- a show to prepare,” I had to stop to cough before continuing, “for, and you- don’t have long.” Walking towards the monitor the night guard had left on the desk, I picked it up to see a confusing sight. The monitor had multiple square boxes all with different logos inside of them, but the most confusing thing was the date. October 13, 2017. For over thirty years I had been trapped in the old Freddy’s, I needed to make up that lost time quickly. Getting rid of the night guard and Nick once they found Michael would be an easy jumping off point, so I got back to work. One of the boxes had a logo with the older Freddy model, Henry’s design.

“Henry,” I hissed. He was the only one who ever found proof of what I had done, luckily I easily destroyed his reputation. But Henry wasn’t important at this moment, I clicked the logo. It brought up a small map of the place, with camera buttons placed around it. Nick had obviously done a lot of research before making this place, which I could appreciate. Shame he had to die. 

Looking through the cameras, I finally found what I was looking for. A door labeled Employee’s Only that likely led to supplies, but importantly it would have the fuse box. I left, making my way past the arcade to find the door. Next to the door was a Chica head with glowing eyes, what exactly was this place if they left valuable animatronic parts laying around? Walking inside the Employee’s Only door, the room was covered with old animatronic parts, papers, and every piece of Freddy’s merchandise imaginable. I noticed a small latch on the back wall, the fuse box. Pushing past all the memorabilia, I pulled the latch which revealed a lot of notes. Every switch had a label and there were a couple of notes pointing at which switches to never flip. I laughed, this would be easier than I thought.  
______________

My work was finished. I had changed the switches so the important ones looked on, but they were actually turned off. It didn’t seem like much but without the ventilation on, Nick, the night guard, and any other human to come in would faint after a couple hours. People who have fainted are much easier to get rid of. Before leaving I remembered to turn the ventilation 'off', I still needed their help to find Michael. Now when would those two come back? While I wanted to go back to the office, I needed to finish investigating this place. I walked down the rest of the hallway and found one last room. A small booth stood at the end of the hallway with a welcome sign. It was probably the future entrance of this place that’ll never open. Then I noticed something familiar.

Walking closer to the clump of pictures on the wall, I knew immediately why they were familiar. They were pictures of Fredbear’s, many of them including yours truly. I laughed. It was ironic that the suit I used to wear to trap and kill kids, and entertain them as well, was the trap that had killed me. While the pictures were mostly of the spring lock suits, both being worn and in animatronic mode, one caught my eye. It was Henry and I, he was holding his kids, Charlie and Sammy, while I held Elizabeth with Michael standing next to me. The opening day of Fredbear’s Family Diner, a joyful time.

As much as I wanted to keep looking at the pictures, I heard running, someone was coming. Nick dashed into the room.

“Hey there Will! Can I call you Will,” Nick asked, but before I could answer he kept talking, “Jamie and I are back! Though you probably figured that out, I mean here I am! Whatcha looking at there?” This kid couldn’t focus on anything for too long and he doesn’t seem to know when to shut up. Nick moved towards me, looking past and at the pictures.

“Do you know where these pictures are from,” he asked, “I figured they were from the Fredbear’s Diner. Though I could never figure out who was in the picture with you. Do you know him?” Nick was pointing at the picture of myself and Henry with our kids. It made sense Nick had no idea who he was, since I was the reason he got removed from the history of Fazbear Entertainment.

“No- no one of- importance,” I said, Nick looking at me obviously wanting a better answer.

“I don’t really mind if he’s not important! I still wanna know who that dude is. You two seem happy together.”

“Henry.”

“What? Oh, wait! That’s his name, isn’t it? That’s cool. What did he do? Did he help with the diner? I’m guessing he did…” I ignored Nick as he continued to mutter, I hated people muttering. But I couldn’t tell Nick that, at least not at the moment. Nick muttered to himself for a while until I heard another pair of footsteps approach. It was probably the night guard, or Jamie, as that’s what Nick had called him.

“Hey did you,” Jamie stopped and stared me down. I did the same back, the kid deserved it.

“Oh, is it all set up Jamie,” Nick asked, now out of his thoughts, “Will here was looking at these pictures I put up. He told me the guy beside him in this picture is Henry! Cool, right?” Jamie looked away from me.

“Yeah that’s cool Nick, but I’ve finished setting up so we should get started.”

“Great! Last one there is a moldy animatronic! No offense,” said Nick, directing the last sentence at me, before racing off again. I started to walk after him, but Jamie blocked the doorway.

“Hurt him,” Jamie whispered at me, “And you’ll wish you were thrown out and left to rot.”

“I can promise- I won’t- I won’t hurt him,” I said, then giving him as much as a smile an animatronic could give, “For now.” I pushed Jamie aside and walked back towards the office. It didn’t worry me that Jamie was suspicious of me, neither of them would be around for much longer. The show had begun.


	4. Someone Scared, Someone Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for Michael, Will unnerves Nick slightly. And after hours of false leads, the trio finally find who they're looking for.

Nick's POV

I arrived back first at the office, Jamie might be fast but I had given myself a head start. The office looked messy now, but I noticed Jamie had placed my laptop on the desk. While I started to sit down I heard large, heavy footsteps making their way towards the office. William walked past the large office window and came inside.

“Good to see you’re not the moldy animatronic Will,” I said, grinning,“Even if you're inside one!” William let out a weird metallic laugh, which quickly turned into a cough. Another pair of footsteps were racing down the hall, Jamie.

“James,” I teased, looking at Jamie as he squeezed past William, “You’re the moldy animatronic this time! I thought you would’ve at least beaten the actual moldy animatronic.” Jamie didn’t respond. I knew Jamie hated me saying his real name in front of strangers, but Will wasn’t a stranger. Right? 

“Here,” Jamie said, giving William a box that was overflowing with papers, “You can look through this box first.” Jamie grabbed his own laptop before sitting on the floor and leaning against the desk I was sitting at. William just stood there, so I gave him a small smile and he came over and sat on the floor. Well, as good as he could sit on the floor in the animatronic suit. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I promised Will to find his son, Michael, so questioning him would have to wait. Unless... I could always ask questions about Michael.

“So Will,” I said, turning my head back towards the animatronic... Man? Huh, should probably ask him what exactly he wants to be called, I’ll do that later.

“Yes,” William asked. While Will still had a roughness to his voice, the coughing had seemed to calmed down slightly.

“Do you know how old Michael would be? Would he be around Jamie and I’s age? Older? Younger?” The animatronic... man, I’m gonna go with man, stopped to think.

“He’d be- around the age- the age I died.” The age Will died? I knew he went missing in early 1987, but I had never found out his exact age. That hadn’t been something said in any of the news articles or disclosed in the employee records, that I could remember.

“Michael would be around 50 then,” Jamie said, never taking his eyes off his laptop. William turned his head towards Jamie, Will really didn’t like my fiancé for some reason. But then again, I wouldn’t be too friendly to someone if the first interaction we had was them hitting me in the face with a crowbar.

“Ok, that’s good to know,” I said brightly, trying to ease the tension, “Anything else you remember about Michael? Like what is his hair color? Or his eye color? Maybe we can find a picture of him. Do you remember if he worked anywhere? Or-” I stopped suddenly when I felt Jamie’s hand on my leg. He was tapping his pointer finger on it, the sign we made for when I was muttering.

“He- he looked like me,” William said, “When I was younger. Before this. Also, he might be use- using a fake name.”

“Must run in the family,” I said, before laughing. But when I stopped laughing and opened my eyes again, Will was staring at me.

“How do you- know that?” His voice was much deeper now, like a parent questioning their misbehaving child. Jamie had tightened his grip on my leg, like he was ready to fight Will again if needed.

“You, you went by Dave Miller at one point right? Unless you had a Freddy’s employee who looked exactly like you, but with a short beard.” William studied me, which unnerved me even more. I was glad to have Jamie sitting beside me and holding my leg, I don’t know how he lasted those hours alone with him. This man didn’t seem exactly like the calm but showy William who co-founded and ran Fazbear Entertainment, he was creepy and quite unnerving. Maybe it was just the suit, or the fact that he had been missing for over thirty years, mostly likely stuck in the small room I had found him in for all those years.

“Yes.” Will’s response took me out of my thoughts. He took another look at me before going back to the papers he had been looking through. Jamie released his grip on my leg before going back to his laptop. As much as I wanted to ask more questions, I turned back to my laptop as well, not wanting to make Will act stranger than he already was.  
______________

The three of us had been searching for so long, it was almost the afternoon. Even though we had found multiple leads, all of them had turned out to be false. Will had returned back to semi-normal after the first lead, but I decided it was best to wait until we found Michael to ask more questions. Jamie and I had moved to looking through apartment leases around the area, since William had said Michael might be drawn to this place. 

“Nope. No. Nada,” I muttered to myself while scrolling through pages upon pages, “Nothing in the a’s. Nothing in the m’s. Nothing.” I looked over at Jamie’s laptop, he had brought up a picture of William on a separate tab and was looking at a large picture from a random apartment complex. He zoomed into one of the people in the picture, a person who looked very similar to Will.

“Nick,” he said to me, not moving his eyes from the screen, “Can you look up someone named Mike Emily?” Turning back to my laptop, I searched the name only to quickly come across the same man from the picture Jamie had been looking at. I clicked on his job resume to find he was 50 years old, around the age Jamie had guessed Michael would be.

“Will,” I said, my excitement racing, “I think we’ve found him!” The man stood up, with minor metal clunking sounds, and came over to the desk. Jamie stood up as well and sat his laptop next to mine. It was still showing the picture of Mike Emily compared to a picture of William, while mine had his resume up. I moved Jamie out of the way as Will started to read the resume and compare the picture for himself.

“It’s him- but why would he,” Will took a break to cough before continuing, “Use that name.” He emphasized that with a light hiss.

“You’re sure it’s him,” Jamie asked. Will turned to us and nodded.

“Well, let’s go then,” Jamie said, before moving towards and closing both laptops.

“I can’t leave. Leave this- this building.”

“I didn’t say you were coming. We can’t just bring a rotting animatronic out and about, and you wouldn’t fit in our car regardless.”

“The programming of the suit would stop that too,” I chimed in, “Since all of the animatronics were programmed without the knowledge of doors.” Will turned and studied me again, even if he could leave I didn’t want him coming with us, I couldn’t deal with his unnerving stare.

“Yes,” he said, “Bring Michael here. I- I will wait for your return.” With that the two of us gathered up the supplies we had brought, Will watching us the whole time. I slung the laptop bag over my head, but as Jamie walked out the exit, I walked over to where Will was standing.

“Once we bring Michael back, you won’t leave immediately. Will you,” I asked him. The man put one of his animatronic hands lightly on my shoulder. My brain wanted to flee, but it seemed Will wasn’t going to hurt me.

“Not immediately Nick,” he reassured me, strangely the metallic hint was gone from his voice, replaced with a soothing, human-like one, “But I can’t stay here. Michael will help me leave. But you could always help him, if you don’t want me to leave so soon.” With that Will removed his hand and gave a wave. I waved back before heading out the exit, not bothering to think too much about Will’s change in voice. Jamie was already sitting in the car when I came out, but his head was leaning against the steering wheel. When I jumped in the passenger seat, he sat up.

“You good there Jamie,” I asked him.

“I should ask you the same thing,” he said, sighing before answering, “I don’t trust the rabbit. While I do believe he is William, he isn’t acting like he did in the tape recordings we found or how the newspapers described him.”

“I don’t fully trust him either. But he seems genuine, even if a little creepy.” Jamie laughed.

“A little creepy is the understatement of the year, Nick. I think as long as we stick together or at least always be near each other, it… He won’t do anything.”

“Will won’t hurt us, he’s said so before, and I trust he won't. But I’ll stay with you if it makes you feel safer.” I took Jamie’s hand and squeezed it, he smiled.

“I’ll stay with you too. Since you don’t seem super comfortable around him either.” Exchanging another smile, Jamie let go of my hand and started the car.

“Now let’s go find Michael,” Jamie said, “He lives about an hour away, hopefully this old thing can make it that far.” While Jamie pulled the car out of the parking lot and into the road, I couldn’t help but think about how Michael would react. I hoped he would at least talk to us, but he hadn’t seen his dad for over thirty years so he probably would talk to us. Probably. As I rested my head against the chair seat my vision started to fade to black, I hadn’t slept much the night before so I let myself nod off as Jamie drove us towards Michael’s location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I know in my last notes I said I would release a chapter every other day, while I will try to do that it might not always happen. It almost didn't happen with this chapter, but luckily the end of it came pretty easily to me! And the next couple chapters I'm very excited to write, mainly because of Michael lol, so they should hopefully come out when they're schedule!
> 
> Again thank you all for the continued support, the comments and kudos mean a lot more to me than you think!


	5. A Slipping Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Nick arrive at Michael's apartment to tell him about William, but they realize this mess is a lot bigger and worse than it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took an extra day, I don't have an excuse I'm just lazy!  
> !! Also a quick TW/CW for a panic attack, though it's seen from another perspective !!

Nick’s POV

“It says he lives in apartment twenty-seven,” Jamie said, not looking up from his phone. The two of us were standing in the entrance of a small apartment building, the building Michael lived in, in front of a small selection of buttons. I clicked the button that had the twenty-seven label and it let off a large screech before a voice came out of the speaker.

“Hello,” the voice asked, “Who is this?”

“Hi,” I said, “My name’s Nick and I’m here with my fiancé Jamie! We’re here cause-” The voice gave out a small sigh.

“You two are the ones opening the Fazbear horror attraction, aren’t you?”

“Yeah! But-” I stopped as I heard the door next to us loudly unlock.

“Come on in, I’m on the second floor to the left.” I opened the door, letting Jamie go through first, and went into the building. We walked down a small hallway and took the first elevator up to the second floor.

“This is a lot nicer than our shabby place,” Jamie said.

“Hopefully once we once help Will and get the attraction up and running we can afford a place like this,” I said cheerfully, taking Jamie’s hand. We made our way down a couple more hallways before coming across number twenty-seven, I used my free hand to knock. The door opened to show an older, tall guy who looked like Will if he hadn’t slept in a week, and was still alive. He was wearing an old purple coat that looked way too big for him and there was a glove covering his right hand.

“Hi again,” I said to him, “I’m guessing your Michael-”

“Please,” the guy, or Michael, whispered, “Don’t call me that. Just, come in.” Michael moved from the doorway and gestured to a couch in the middle of the room. As we sat down, Michael sat in an armchair across from us.

“So we-”

“You want to ask me a few questions, don’t you? Look I don’t know too much about Fazbear Entertainment’s history and I don’t know what happened to my father, so if you want to ask about that I can’t help you.”

“If you’d let my fiancé talk,” Jamie spoke up, “Then he’d tell you we aren’t here to ask you questions, but we’re here on behalf of someone else.”

“Who?”

“Will,” I said, “Or well your father William! I found him inside an old Freddy’s location, but-” I paused, Michael had gone pale.

“He’s alive,” Michael whispered.

“Not exactly? Physically he’s dead, but his spirit, I guess, is alive and well inside one of those old spring lock suits!” Michael looked like he was about to faint, tears had started to stream down his face.

“You good there,” I asked him, letting go of Jamie’s hand, “Do you need some water?” He moved his head into his hands, ignoring my question.

“You go grab him a glass of water,” Jamie whispered to me, “I’ll see if I can calm him down.” I nodded and went over to the small open kitchen. When I returned, Jamie was sitting on the floor next to the chair Michael was in. They were breathing together, but tears continued to run down Michael’s face. Handing Jamie the water, I joined the two of them, sitting on the floor and getting into the breathing rhythm. We all sat and breathed for a while, slowly calming the room down.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said, first to break the silence, “I just-”

“Don’t apologize,” Jamie demanded, “We should be giving one to you so, sorry about panicking you.”

“Sor- I mean thank you.” Jamie got up and moved onto the couch we had been sitting on, I followed.

“William, your father, I’m guessing he wasn’t a good dad?” Michael nodded, but I noticed something odd, his eyes had dulled to an almost grey, green.

“He hurt, me, my siblings, my mom. No one ever knew, except for Henry, and we never told anyone else. Well, I never told anyone else, I’m the only one of us left.” The air in the room stiffened, which made me antsy. “I’m sorry you two were brought into this mess, I should’ve looked for him harder, and- He hasn’t hurt either of you?”

“He said he wouldn’t,” I said, “And he hasn’t.”

“Yet, but you don’t need to apologize for him,” Jamie chimed in. Michael said something else, but I wasn’t listening anymore. William had seemed so genuine, but was it all a trick? I mean, maybe Michael was wrong, but it didn’t seem like it. The way he broke when I told him Will was in the spring lock suit, dead but not exactly. It was like the first time I asked Jamie about his family, before knowing what a piece of work they were. Something tapped on my leg, bringing me out of my thoughts. Jamie and Michael were staring at me, I had been muttering again.

“I understand you don’t trust me yet Nick, I wouldn’t trust myself either,” Michael said, “But he, my father, will not hesitate to hurt you, no matter how nice he seems.” I wanted to say something but what?

“While I don’t fully trust you yet Michael,” Jamie said, saving me, “I believe what you say about William. My first encounter with him wasn’t great, so I’m not surprised.”

“I thought you said he hadn’t hurt either of you?”

“He didn’t hurt me, but he tried. Chasing me through the attraction and only stopping when Nick appeared and agreed to help him find you.” Michael muttered something under his breath before standing up.

“Ok. I’ll come back to the attraction with you two and talk to him. But, would you guys like anything to eat before we leave? I haven’t eaten any lunch yet.” We nodded, neither of us had eaten all day.

“I can help if you-” Michael cut me off with a hand wave.

“No, I’ll do it. I just need to think,” he said, “If you want to help in another way though, there’s a pile of dvd’s by the TV over there. Choose one we could watch.” Looking over to where he was pointing, I saw a small TV I hadn’t noticed before.

“Wanna help me pick one,” I asked Jamie, trying to give him a smile.

“It’s alright you can choose, I need to look up some things,” he said, returning a half-hearted smile. I gave him a thumbs up and went over to the TV to look through the pile of dvd’s.  
______________

After a quick lunch and an episode from an old show, called The Immortal and The Restless, the three of us went down to our car. I was going to let Michael take my passenger seat but he went into the back before I could ask.

“Nick,” Jamie said, putting a hand on my shoulder, just before I got into the car.

“I’m doing fine James,” I said, knowing what he was going to ask, “It’s just a lot, I guess? Never expected the horror attraction to get us into a family mess.”

“Yeah, me neither. Maybe, a death, but not a family messier than mine.” With that we laughed, and I turned around to give Jamie a kiss. He always blushed when I gave him a kiss in public and this time was no different. His red, nervous face made me forget all of the problems for a second.

“Now we should go,” Jamie said, still blushing hard, “Shouldn’t keep William waiting for any longer.”

“Yeah, and Michael is probably getting hot in there,” I said, finally back to my cheerful self.

“Oh, right. Let’s go then.”


	6. Broken Families Create Broken Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael talks to his father, thirty years after his disappearance, but it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TW/CW for implied abuse, implied child death, implied death, abuse, breaking arms, scars, bites, and bruises !!

Michael’s POV

My fingers tapped against the softness of my gloved hand, trying to calm myself down. Soft music and quiet whispers from the two other passengers came from the front of the car I was in. I really didn’t want to see my father again, but I tried to not think about that.

“Hey, Michael,” came a voice from the front. Jamie was looking into the rear-view mirror at me. “We’ll be arriving in a couple minutes, I wanted to ask though. Do you want us to come inside the building with you?” While this was a family issue, I didn’t want to be alone with him, so I nodded.

“We can always go to the arcade room if you want some privacy,” Nick chimed in, “The machines in there still work which gives us something to do!”

“No, it’s alright,” I said, “You can stick around during our conversation.” And just in case I needed help, but I couldn't tell them that.

“Ok! And look, here we are, Fazbear’s Fright!” Looking out the window to my left I saw a building reminiscent of a Freddy’s location. The sign might’ve had the Fazbear’s Fright logo, but it had the iconic Freddy’s characters, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and… No, don't think about him. Jamie parked the car around the back of the building and the three of us got out.

“He’ll most likely be in the office,” Nick said, “But then he wasn’t there last time, so maybe he’s somewhere else. Or- How about I just unlock the door?” I grabbed my gloved hand, squeezing it tight. He can’t hurt you, you have help, don’t worry. Unlocking the door, Nick went in first, Jamie and I followed.

The attraction was covered in old Freddy’s merchandise. Posters lined the walls, animatronic parts were scattered around, and the office to the left made it feel like this place was the real deal. But I couldn’t get distracted for too long, my eyes started darting around, looking for my father.

“Will’s not around here again, I’ll go see if I can find him,” Nick said, before dashing off. He was close though, my father was close.

“Let’s wait in here,” Jamie said, placing a hand lightly on my arm. I slapped his hand off immediately, my natural reaction when anyone or anything touched that arm, the bitten one.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” I said, realizing what I had done, “I, I didn’t mean too, it’s just, just-” Jamie just took a deep breath, making me take one too.

“It’s ok, no harm no foul. Are you sure you’re-”

“Fine, yes. I’m o- ok.” Stop stuttering, stop stuttering, he hates when you do that. Jamie opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when we heard large, heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Nick arrived back, with a tall bunny animatronic trailing him. Spring Bonnie, but it looked withered and there was something, no someone inside of it. 

“Hello Michael,” it spoke. It was undeniable that was my father in there, the voice was metallic and rough but his british accent and showy way of talking shone through. I felt tears forming at the edge of my eyes but pushed past them.

“Hello, father. Good to see you again.”

“How long has it been Michael?” Nick and Jamie moved aside, giving him space to move closer towards me. “It’s been too long for me. Why didn't you look for your dear old father?” All of my thoughts were telling me to run, scream, do anything but stand there.

“I did. But I couldn’t find you.” Lies. Easy see-through lies. He leaned closer to me.

“Don’t lie to me Michael. I know you didn’t look for me, just like you didn’t look for her. You’re pathetic, I should’ve let Fredbear have you.” My father placed the ratty Spring Bonnie hand on my shoulder and gripped it. I ignored the pain and craving to scream.

“I did look for her. She almost killed me, but I saved her, them. You abandoned them, all of them.”

“I didn’t abandon them Michael, they weren’t alive-”

“They are! She was still in there, she’s still here, they’re all still here! Everyone else you killed, they’re still here. Abandoned, lost, half or whole, they are all still here, and they want revenge!” I screamed at him, my fear replaced with anger. My father released his grip from my shoulder but stared me down.

“They aren’t here, they can’t get to me in this state, and anyway I destroyed their hosts. How can they kill someone who’s already dead? But this isn’t why I wanted to talk to you Michael, I need assistance and you’re the only one who can help me.” My father had only ever asked for my assistance once before, and it was to save her, Elizabeth. My anger had turned back into fear. “I can’t tell you what it is with others around though, send them away.” He gestured to Jamie and Nick. Jamie was standing slightly in front of Nick, who looked scared to death.

“Can- can you two go? Pl- please we need to talk- talk privately.” Jamie stared me down, I tried to show him I was ok but he wasn’t buying it. “Please.” It sounded so desperate, but they needed to leave no matter how much of a mess I was, it would safer for them. Jamie sighed.

“We’ll be in the arcade,” Jamie said, giving me a nervous look. He pulled at Nick’s hand and the two walked off.

“Good,” my father said, “Let’s get into business. While this suit is good, it gives me a host, I can’t leave this place in it. I need a vessel, a human vessel, specifically one with remnant.” He looked at my gloved hand. “It’s a shame you cover up that arm, it wasn’t easy to fix Michael.” Before I could react, he grabbed my hand and took off the glove, exposing a part of my bruised purple arm. I tried to pull away but the grip was too strong.

“Stop moving Michael, just let me look at it.” He pushed up the coat sleeve, exposing all of my arm, including the bite. Even though it had happened over forty years ago, the teeth scars were still there, unable to heal properly. He moved Spring Bonnie’s fingers over the scars. I couldn’t take it anymore, I wasn’t going to become my dad’s host.

“Let go,” I whispered, my father ignoring me, “Let. Go.” He got in closer to the bite scars and I struck. Breaking my already dead arm against Spring Bonnie’s head, I wiggled it out of his hands and backed away to the door.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be Michael, it will only hurt for a moment.” The scooper only hurts for a moment, Elizabeth had said to me all those years ago. While I had managed to convince her to stop, I couldn’t stop imagining how much it would’ve hurt, and now my father was trying to do a similar thing to me. He wanted my body but he wasn’t going to get it.

“No. I won’t let you hurt her! I mean, me anymore. I-” Nothing came out as I saw him moving closer to me. As I walked backwards towards the door and grabbed the door handle, he turned from walking to sprinting. The door opened with a loud slam as I fell through and back outside. My father just stood there, unable to go any further.

“Come back in Michael,” he demanded. I said nothing, then got up and ran. He screamed my name but I didn’t turn back and wouldn’t stop running. Once I felt I was far enough, I stopped in a quiet alleyway, taking out my busted phone and calling the only person I had left.

“Hello,” an older, rough voice said from the phone.

“Henry-” I’ll tell him about my father later. “I need- need help, my arm- my arm’s broken and I don’t-”

“Send me your location, I’ll be there as quick as I can. Just hang on.” I ended the call and sent Henry my location. I had to figure out how to get rid of my father, send him down to hell where he belonged, but for right now I needed to cry. 

And I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is done! Now the next chapter (chapter seven) is why I have the Graphic Depictions of Violence warning on, there will be a content/trigger warning at the start of it but as a pre-warning it's gonna get quite bloody.
> 
> Also I recently remade my tumblr and added a FNAF side blog! I'll put a link to it below! It doesn't have much on it for the moment but I plan on talking about my FNAF au and posting fanart on it, so if your interested go check it out!
> 
> https://mangledbite.tumblr.com/ (If that doesn't work just search up @/mangledbite on tumblr, it has a mangle profile pic!)


	7. Blood is Spilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to investigate what's going on with Michael and William, and blood becomes spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! TW/CW for lots of blood, strangulation, trauma, mental and physical abuse !!

Nick’s POV

Jamie and I were hiding in the corner of the arcade, we had heard everything that had happened between Michael and William. My fiancé was standing in front of me, trying to be brave but I could tell he was just as scared as I was. Another scream, but it was William’s this time.

“I should go see what’s happening,” whispered Jamie, William still faintly screaming in the background, “Take this, just in case.” He handed me his crowbar, gave a quick hug and a last reassuring smile, before running down the hallway. Gripping onto the crowbar so it was digging into my skin, I stayed silent to hear for anything.

“What’s going on here?” It was Jamie.

“Michael left,” I heard William reply, “He wasn’t interested in helping me. Would you like to instead?” Heavy footsteps sprinted and then stopped as soon as I heard a small scream. No. No, no, no. I ran as quietly as I could down the hallway, turned two corners, but I stopped in front of the office window. They weren’t in the office but just outside it’s doorway. Blood was running down William’s arm, his fingers dug into Jamie’s neck, as he tried to claw and kick his way out of the grip. I stared in horror as Will noticed me and tried to grin.

“Care to join us Nick?” Will came around the corner and held up Jamie’s bloody throat, giving me a good look at it. As I looked on, frozen in terror, his fighting had almost stopped, like he was going to pass out. I needed to do something quick… The crowbar, I had forgotten it was in my hand, so I raised it up.

“You really think a measly crowbar to the head is going to stop me,” Will taunted, “I knew you weren’t bright Nick but at least have some common sense.”

“I’m not,” I stuttered out, “I’m not aiming for the head!” I crouched down and hit him right on the knees. He fell to the ground almost instantly, making Jamie fly out of his grip and onto the floor. He wasn’t moving.

“Jamie,” I asked, fear drowning my voice, “Jamie?” Blood was still running out of his neck, no movement though. Checking his wrist he had a pulse at least, which calmed me down slightly, but this fight wasn’t over yet. Grabbing under his arms, I pulled him up slightly and started to drag us towards the nearest vent. I heard a clunk and looking at Will, he had pulled himself up slightly.

“Don’t stop, I do enjoy a game of cat and mouse.” The adrenaline kicked in, making me drag Jamie faster, and pulling him into the vent. Will is probably expecting me to go through and re enter the office, luckily I had brought the entrance keys with me. Crawling through the vents, we had almost made it to the entrance when I heard a small hum, a camera nearby was active. My breathing became heavy as I pulled Jamie and crawled faster, then the hum became louder, it was almost ear splitting. But it stopped as quickly as it had started.

“You can’t get away from me that easily,” I heard William scream, echoing down the hallways. Pushing Jamie to the vent corner, I made my way out of the vent, the crowbar in hand. Will appeared at the end of the hallway but instead of him coming towards me, he walked back out. Glancing at the entrance beside me, I took out my keys and unlocked it but before I could grab Jamie, Will returned.

“Just leave us alone,” I said, my fear making my voice higher than usual, “We helped you find Michael, and you- you prom-”

“I promised? How naive are you?” Will laughed, “At least your boyfriend there was smart enough not to blindly trust me, and yet he’s going to die soon, all because of your stupidity. Anyway you’ll be going with him if you don’t get out of my way.” My breathing had gotten heavier, the ventilation, he had turned it off. I could run out the door and save myself, but I would never forgive myself if Jamie died.

“Tick tock Nick.” Grabbing the door handle, I opened the entrance but instead of leaving I dashed back into the vent. Checking Jamie’s pulse first, it had slowed, he didn’t have much time left. I started to pull him back the way we came but once I heard Will run off I turned us back around. Pulling him out of the vent, we managed to get through the door and free from Will’s clutches. It was easier to see Jamie’s damage in the daylight, blood was still spilling out of his neck where William had broken the skin and he looked as white as a sheet. Taking off my hoodie, I wrapped it around his neck hoping it would help the blood loss.

“Jamie,” I whispered, “Stay with me, help will be here soon.” I brought out my phone and dialed 911.

“Hi,” I spoke into it, “My fiancé, James, he’s lost, he’s lost a lot of blood. We’re outside the Fazbear’s Fright attraction, and-”

“It’s okay sir,” a soft voice said, “I’m sending an ambulance to the area, just stay on the line. Is your fiancé breathing?”

“N- no, but he’s- his pulse, he still has a pulse.”

“Alright, where is the bleeding coming from?”

“His neck, the skin was broke- was broken from…” Sirens were in the distance, and they slowly got louder.

“Sir? Are you still there?”

“Yes. Is- is-” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence as an ambulance drove into the parking lot. “The ambulance is here,” I told the soft voice from my phone.

“That’s good, they can help you from here.” The line went dead as a team of two came over, one of them leading a stretcher. They put Jamie onto it before one of them crouched down to me, saying something. I caught none of it, my mind was racing, I didn’t even notice they had stood me up. “Jamie,” I murmured. Next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance, a blanket covering my body, with Jamie lying on a stretcher beside me. The ambulance workers were saying something to each other, but my vision started to fade. One last thought appeared before I fainted.

Rest, for tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, the only valid excuse I have is my laptop hasn't been working for the past three days, but honestly I'm just lazy. Hopefully chapter 8 will be out in a couple of days.
> 
> Thank you to everyone still reading and supporting me! It means so much!!


	8. Cancelled

I'm really sorry, but I have no motvation to finish this fic.

Thank you to y'all who waited for an actual update, but I know this fic will suck if I force myself to write it. Maybe one day I'll come back to it but who knows.

I might end up writing something else, but if your interested in this au or my main fnaf au please follow my instagram! @lightninglazuli I've posted designs for most of the characters on there already and I plan on posting a lot more about my au!

Again I'm really sorry for cancelling this fic, but I think it's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my insta -  
> https://www.instagram.com/lightninglazuli/


End file.
